


Like Real People Do

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blowjobs, Bofur finds it cute, Bofur's hair is stupid gorgeous, Dwarfish Hair Privileges, Easterner headcanons, Fili is a bookworm, Fili is also a vixen, Frottage, Lots of Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, feely sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing lead to another, and before he knew it, Fili was given the honor and privilege of untying Bofur's braids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Real People Do

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song of the same name by Hozier. Its such a lovely, lovely song, you should go listen to it!
> 
> I was having issues drawing smut so I decided to write it instead. There's not much else to say other than it's basically porn without plot, with a heavy dose of cutesy feels mixed in. I swear, these two will be the death of me, but I'm okay with that.

Fíli sat and read through the old and dried tomes Ori recovered for him on the Eastern clans, drinking cup of tea after cup of tea. They were actually quite interesting, even if his Khuzdûl was rusty, but he discovered things he had not an inkling for. Such as the use of a certain mushroom to incite other-worldly visions, the rough terrain of the Orocarni and necessary agricultural techniques, trade, animal husbandry, and the their different dress. The scrolls and tomes Ori was able to find were in the oldest recesses of the library from where he thought was from the very founding of Erebor, traded in even before then. Fíli was fascinated by their age and noticed how even the writing style of the scribes who wrote them seemed widely different and outdated than what he had seen in the books he has read. 

He sat cross-legged on the sofa, sipping from his cup when a maid came in to stoke the fire, talking to Fíli but he paid her hardly any mind. As soon as she left her memory was wiped from his mind and he absorbed himself entirely in his reading. 

It wasn’t often Fíli found a book interesting enough these days since being the heir apparent had taken up most of his free time so he had no opportunities to stroll the library shelves. Before everything, he liked to go to the library in his home town to find a book a two to read for the week when he had the time. Kíli didn’t understand his and Ori’s interest in books, mostly histories and epics, but Fíli read them anyway so his brother had to leave him alone and find something else to do. 

But now that more Dwarves from the East were travelling to Erebor and settling in the Middle Levels, he found it pertinent to read more about them. In the Ered Luin far to the West there were few to none books on the clans of the Orocarni, so most of what Fíli heard were tall tales and exaggerated themes. As a prince of Erebor he thought it would be wise to learn more about the differences between their cultures since they were so clearly different and he was quite ignorant. Ori gladly found the tomes and scrolls for him, after much digging which required Fíli to wait a week, but because of the intrigue they induced in him it was easily forgiven, and Ori was so happy to do it. 

Just as he had been too absorbed to notice the maid, he hardly heard Bofur slip in through the door to his quarters. He heard softly padding boots to alert him to a presence but he didn’t recognize it was Bofur until he sat down on the sofa next to Fíli. Bofur had held in his laughter while he strolled around the room behind Fíli, but seeing that the prince was so oblivious to him, he decided to make himself known. 

Fíli’s head slowly lifted from the multitude of books and scrolls scattered in his lap, and as soon as he saw Bofur his face broke into a smile. Bofur burst out chuckling because really, Fíli was the sharpest Dwarf he knew and yet he couldn’t be bothered when he had a book to read. His heart bloomed with warmth for his prince because it was just so typical of him. 

“Well, hello,” Bofur says with a cheeky grin. Because of the books and papers laid around Fíli on the sofa, extending in piles to the floor, he had to sit a few feet away from him. 

“Hello, there,” Fíli chuckles, feeling his head swim back to normalcy after engrossing himself in the artistry of the illuminations and strings of words. The amusement on Bofur’s face tells him exactly what he had been doing but hadn’t known until now, and he blushes a little. 

“What are you reading?” Bofur asks and lifts up a piece of parchment with a list of ingredients for an alchemical spell. He furrows his brows and raises his eyes to Fíli, who only laughs.

“Lots of things. Ori found me those books I asked him about on the Easterners,” Fíli explains gently, taking the parchment from Bofur’s hand and starting to carefully pile the sheets around in him orderly sheaves. 

“That was a week ago, wasn’t it?” Bofur inquires, taking a book from the sofa and gingerly closing it, placing it on the table in front of them, next to Fíli’s pot of tea. 

“Aye, and look at what all he found! It was all hiding in an alcove in a deep part of the library, he said. This is all there is, however, but it’s more than I expected,” Fíli replies and moves his legs out straight when everything is off his lap, stretching them out to avoid a painful ache in this thigh. The wound he received in the Battle that nearly claimed his leg still bothered him sometimes, even four years later.

“There’s a few Easterners working in the mines now, and what right hardworking folk they are, too, and the _stories_ —Fíli, they get dirtier than even mine,” Bofur laughs and Fíli guffaws as they bring the papers and tomes and scrolls to Fíli’s desk where they would be safer. 

The prince chortles and wipes his hands free of the dust on them. “Is that so? I’d think that is quite a feat to accomplish.” He watches as Bofur goes to empty the pot of cold tea and to make another in the hearth, seeing his braids sway as he kneels. 

Bofur’s hair had gotten much longer over the years, reaching now to the middle of his back in its thick brown plaits. Fíli wished more than anything, so suddenly in that moment it felt like a punch to the gut, to see his hair free form those braids, to see the waves fall about his face and shoulders and to run his fingers through the softness. Bofur would look so inexplicably beautiful with his hair free, Fíli thinks, but it was a privilege Bofur had not given him. It was a delicate subject even three years into their courtship, and as much as Fíli desired it, he didn’t dare ask. 

Then another vision, as quick and vivid as the one before, bloomed in his thoughts; one of Bofur riding him backwards, dipping his head back so his long hair draped down to his waist, and Fíli would gently pull on it as he watched his cock disappear between Bofur’s cheeks, eliciting keening moans from his throat as he rocked onto him. 

Fíli caught his breath and his eyes widened. He turned away from where Bofur was whistling obliviously in front of the hearth and worked to calm his beating heart, looking to the books and quills on his desk to remember himself. The vision came out of nowhere and attacked him so suddenly but yet Fíli was not regretful; it was so perfect and lovely that he decided to put it away for later when he had but the company of his own hand. 

As the tea brewed on the low table in front of the sofa, Fíli scooted closer to his suitor and was welcomed warmly into his chest where he laid his head. Fíli hummed pleasantly and Bofur softly chuckled, thinking the prince a sort of cat cuddling into him. 

“How was your day?” Fíli asks, tracing patterns through Bofur’s studded jerkin into his chest. 

Bofur’s fingers are doing the same thing into Fíli’s shoulder, and he leans his head sideways to rest his cheek atop his golden hair, breathing in softly. “Long, but not so bad. I was woken at an unholy hour to fix the cart tracks that carry the ore up. I don’t know what those Dwarrows did to royally mess them up so badly, but they managed it. We got it fixed, though, and after a few hours of backup, it’s all running smoothly to the smelters.” 

“Saving the mines yet again, Lord Bofur?” Fíli jests, looking up through his lashes at his lover, making him blush and snort. 

“All in a day’s work,” Bofur winks and Fíli can’t help the stirring in his belly or the fluttering of his heart at that. Bofur would never know what his winking did to him. 

Bofur elaborated further when Fíli asked him more questions, like how the mines were faring, the ore deposits, how the miner’s were doing in the Guilds and the new equipment Bofur was refashioning for more effective use. Fíli listened attentively but a bit of him was distracted by how his lover’s heart beat against his ribs and how his voice vibrated so wonderfully in his throat, so soothing and familiar. 

“How was yours, love? Did reading on your day off keep you busy?” Bofur asks meaningfully, running his hand up and down Fíli’s arm while his other rested warmly on his knee. 

“Aye, and my mother and Kíli, and Ori when he brought up the books and things, but I liked talking to him. Kíli and mother were asking me questions about the other Lords and Dain’s ambassador and all this other shite I wanted to groan at,” Bofur laughs fondly and Fíli smiles a little. “But Ori came up and he told me about his mastery work, of the history of Khazad-dûm and the mining of mithril. He says he would go there if there weren’t so many orcs and goblins. I told him you might have some stories to tell that were passed on to you.”

Bofur nods in comprehension but he was thinking about something. “Aye, I could do that. Bifur would know a lot, too, and he probably has it more straight in his head than I do—believe it or not.” They laugh together and the quiet sort of happiness they’re always able to find together settles between them comfortably. Fíli feels it tingle in his chest as it does in Bofur’s, and they grin like fools at one another for a moment before the prince leans up to kiss the miner chastely on the mouth. 

Their lips fold and brush together softly for a few long moments, Fíli’s fingers curling into Bofur’s jerkin even as he pulls him closer. After a minute, Fíli tips his head back just enough to look into Bofur’s deep green eyes, swimming in them and searching as he pieces together his thoughts. Bofur gazes back into his lover’s face like it was a gift upon Arda itself, tracing the familiar contours of his brows, the shape of his nose, the coarseness of his beard, the curves of his lips, and he marvels at every facet. 

“This morning… do you know what my first thought was?” Fíli whispers, his mustache beads tinkling against the curls of Bofur’s own, and he hums a ‘no’ in response. The prince then deftly crawls into Bofur’s lap, sitting on his thighs and wrapping his arms loosely about his neck, taking one of the braids in hand and stroking the silky plaits. “It was you. And the last thought before I went to bed?”

Bofur shakes his head as a smile grows on his face, his hands coming up to rest warmly on the small of Fíli’s back. 

“It was you also. You’re on my mind always, even if I don’t know it. Even while I’m working, even listening to the old whitebeards, I wonder what you’d say in response—probably something wonderfully cheeky but of course I’d laugh anyway because you’d be right.” The way Bofur’s eyes light up and how the blush spreads across his cheeks and onto the tip of his nose, nearly makes Fíli forget to breathe. His suitor and lover is too flattered and touched to speak, his hands pressing him closer and his eyes ever wandering, so Fíli continues. 

“Last night, though… I did have a dream, one that left me hard and aching for you to be next to me, if even to just be there,” he brings his mouth to Bofur’s ear, the one with the earring, and says in a deep, husky voice, “I thought of you naked this morning, writhing, your body against mine as I took myself in hand, I thought of fucking you until you were incoherent, of your cock in my mouth as I remembered the taste of you on my tongue, your pulse in your neck on my lips, my hands in your hair, your fingers in my arse. I thought of it all this morning, and I swear, I came so hard I saw stars.”

Bofur’s blood had begun to thrum in his ears as soon as Fíli’s lips touched his earring, and he felt his stomach flip and a coiling heat begin between his legs as he continued. His words were like lust embodied and Bofur could feel it to his bones. His grip tightened on Fíli’s back when he finished to keep him closer, and when the prince finally looked at him again, he swore he never loved anyone more. 

“Fíli…,” Bofur says airily, now holding the prince’s hips, his mouth gone dry. Fíli smiles in that impish sort of way that would make anyone suspicious but Bofur knows what it really means. “Oh, Fíli,” he manages to say before his lover sinks his mouth down to his in a deep kiss. 

Fíli shudders in delight when Bofur’s tongue licks along his own, gently curling and twisting together in a practiced dance. Bofur weaves his fingers into thick blond hair and he revels in the softness and color as he always does, and tugs downward a little to coax Fíli’s chin upward. He obliges just as he arches his back enough to press his growing hardness into Bofur’s legs, making hum low in his throat as he kissed his way down the prince’s beard. Bofur kisses long and deep on his warm skin, adding a touch of teeth here and a swipe of his tongue there, until he finds the tender spot beneath the curve of his jaw that’s sure to make him moan. He does without fail and the gasping sound of it sends a pleasant spin of arousal straight to his groin, which Fíli grinds into. 

“Oh, Bofur, Bofur…,” Fíli whispers, humming and circling his hips again, now in just the perfect way so his lover can’t help but drop his head onto the back of the sofa and let loose a strangled sigh. Fíli removes his hand from where it gripped Bofur’s shoulder and starts hastily pulling apart the laces at his throat so he can ravish it himself. The miner’s hands are a firm weight on his hips as Fíli sucks a light bruise beneath his ear, then travels down his throat to the hollow at his collarbone. He gives his hand a better use by rubbing teasingly at the growing bulge in Bofur’s trousers, tracing the length of it along his thigh. Bofur pushes his hips forward just a little so he wasn’t sitting so upright, and at his movements Fíli hums quiet laugh. 

“A little eager, my heart?” He jests, planting soft kisses along the bend of Bofur’s jaw, moving upwards and just a touch sideways in his lap so he hovered over his face, and just enough so he had perfect access to Bofur’s groin. 

“Aye… It’s the way you speak, your words… such images, darling, they fill my head. Ohh, just—it’s all so good. I want it,” Bofur answers heavily with hooded eyes, his fingers now plucking at the ties of Fíli’s jerkin to test the hair covered skin beneath. 

“What part?” Fíli asks, his eyes flicking hungrily over the older dwarf’s face, his lover, and wishes to kiss every small crease, all the lightest freckles across his cheeks. He was allowed, they were courting and in love and he was allowed, so he did, savoring the softness of his skin. 

“All of it. Any part. Just you, I want only you, Fíli. I’ll take whatever you offer,” he bit his lip when Fíli grasped him through his trousers, groaning and pushing his hips upwards searchingly. 

Fíli kisses him deep on the mouth, his hair falling across his shoulder on one side, and Bofur lifts one hand to cradle his neck through the thickness of his mane. The prince whispers reverently against his lips, “I love you, so you needn’t ask. You may have all of me.”

“Fíli… ohhh,” Bofur groans when Fíli finally manages to untie the laces of his trousers and pulls his cock out to grasp it with his warm yet cool hand. He then cups the sides of Fíli’s face to pull him down in a hard, imploring kiss, full of eager tongues and persistent lips. 

Fíli swivels his hips into Bofur’s thigh to lessen the growing tightness in his own cock, swallowing Bofur’s quiet moans when his hand did a particularly pleasant swipe up his length, and he made sure to repeat it tenfold. 

“Ohh, ffuuck,” Bofur groans, gritting his teeth and twisting his hips upwards. “Oh, Fíli, yess, that feels so good,” he whines, flicking his eyes down to Fíli’s hand enveloping his girth, how he varied the pressure of his fingers and used the growing moisture to slick the head of him. He bucked into his hand again, suddenly feeling his pleasure mounting faster than it had in ages. 

Fíli nips at Bofur’s jaw and then to his ear, tracing the shell of it with his tongue and pulling his earring playfully. Bofur tilts his head in a silent plead for more, one of hands pulling at Fíli’s tunic to release it from the confines of his belt. Once it’s free, he works his hand into the back of Fíli’s trousers, kneading his fingers into his cheek and gripping, making the prince moan, and even louder when a finger dips between the cleft to just barely tease him. Quick as a wink Fíli licks his palm and takes Bofur in hand again, twisting his hand in the way he knows Bofur likes best. 

“Fíli, oh fuck, Fíli! Ohhh,” Bofur grits and Fíli pumps his hand faster. 

“That’s it, come for me, Bofur, just like that,” Fíli encourages as Bofur keeps bringing his hips upward. “More, more, like you’re fucking me, come for me, Bofur, yes.”

“Oh-ohh! _Fíli_! I-I-mmhh!” Bofur jerks his hips a little more and then his body stills as he comes over Fíli’s hand, his moans strangled and echoing in the small room, hands clucking at Fíli’s buttocks and the back of his tunic in tandem. 

Fíli watched his lover’s face through it all and nearly came to his climax himself from just the sheer ecstasy that washed over his face, but he was still throbbing hard in his trousers when he lifted his hand to lick it clean. A few drops spattered over Bofur’s leather jerkin so as his lover softened and fell slack into the sofa, Fíli moved to retrieve some oil and a cloth, intending for another bout. Once he stood up, however, Bofur sat straight and yanked him forward to stand between his knees. 

“You’re not going anywhere yet, love,” Bofur says below his breath, looking up from beneath his lashes, and Fíli’s heart lurches in his throat. 

Bofur pulls out Fíli’s cock and holds it against his cheek to lather his lips at the base, bringing his wet mouth along his length to the reddened tip. He takes the head of him into his mouth and sucks, keeping his eyes on Fíli’s face while he does so, and the prince absolutely moans. Fíli’s hands rest on brown hair as he swallows him down halfway, then back up, and finally fully downwards. Fíli keens as he watches Bofur bob his head, his lips stretching around his girth in a perfectly obscene way, and tosses his head back as his breath comes in short pants. 

Bofur takes Fíli’s hips and encourages him to move, stroking into his mouth in shallow thrusts. The way Fíli’s moans lilt like the finest music to his ears never fails to arouse him, and even after coming once, the fire in his belly starts sparking to life. He moves his head up and down just so, keeping his cheeks hollowed and his teeth out of the way just right so Fíli can thrust a little deeper, nudging the back of his throat. He remembers to keep a slow pace so he doesn't overwhelm his lover, as he had done before the first time, and it’s so good his head is spinning faster than he expected. 

Bofur feels the telltale throb in his cock and the tightening of his stones up into his body so he’s ready by the time Fíli comes hard and fast. He swallows it down hungrily like it was a sacred offering, lapping up every remaining drop on his lips when he takes his mouth away, smiling happily and dazedly. Fíli sways on his feet so Bofur steadies him, laughing at the delirious look on his lover’s face, stroking his hands over his thighs. 

“Looks like we forgot our tea,” Bofur says offhandedly and Fíli bursts out laughing, his hands falling from the miner’s brown hair to cup his jaw and lift his head. 

“We won’t be needing it,” he says before claiming his lips. 

It’s not long before Fíli finds the oil on his nightstand and returns to see Bofur undressing himself before the crackling fire. He catches him just as he’s pulling his final shirt over his head, and his eyes roam across his deeply muscled back crossed with fading scars, down to this finely rounded and firm arse, from his thighs to his strong calves, and back up again. His mouth waters and he swallows it down thickly, finding himself a very lucky Dwarf indeed, even if Bofur would scoff to hear him say it. 

“You’re staring,” Bofur says with humor in his voice, a shy smile blooming across his features. 

Fíli smiles in return and walks up to him leisurely, taking in the glorious view of his front. “Aye.”

“And you’re too clothed,” Bofur adds, still holding his shirt. He looks so shy in this moment and it is so very different from his usual shameless demeanor, but Fíli finds it so endearing that his heart swells. 

“Aye,” he whispers now, putting the jar on the table and begins to unlace the ties Bofur had started in their frenzy. 

Bofur’s smile turns into one full of humor but the blush on his face grows when Fíli doesn’t take his eyes off him. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Aye.”

Bofur laughs heartily and the sound makes Fíli’s grin wider, full of warmth. Bofur folds his shirt and lays it on top of the rest of his clothes, moving to help Fíli shed his layers. He keeps his eyes lowered and Fíli gets the impression that he’s nervous, about to say something but unsure how to say it. He waits, playing with the end of one of his braids as he pushes the jerkin off his shoulders. 

“I’ve decided, Fíli, that I’d like… that I’d like you to undo my hair,” Bofur nearly whispers, and even in the small space between them where Fíli should have heard him, his words nearly fly right by him. 

His breath catches in his throat and his heart leaps to racing when he realizes the extent of his words. “You would… you would let me do that?” he asks, his voice small, and Bofur’s eyes flick up to his, glittering like emeralds. 

He nods, his shy smile returning. “I would like it very much.”

Fíli grins almost stupidly wide before trying to reduce it so he doesn’t seem so foolish, grasping the sides of Bofur’s face in gentle hands and pulling him forward for a soft, lingering kiss. He rests his forehead on Bofur’s and strokes his thumbs along his cheekbones, hardly able to contain his joy. “I would be honored.”

As much as he wanted to jump right to it, Fíli instead bends a little to pick Bofur up in his arms, making the miner laugh in surprise and grip onto his shoulders. He wraps his legs around Fíli’s waist and smiles between kisses as his prince carries him to his bedroom, kicking closed the door and dropping Bofur onto the bed in a fit of giggles. Fíli lays between Bofur’s bare legs for a few minutes while they kiss languidly, the blond’s hands ever wandering his lover’s naked body. 

“I _am_ too clothed for this,” Fíli finally relents and stands off the edge of the bed and starts shedding his tunic and trousers. Bofur raises himself on his elbows and wolf whistles at his younger lover, enjoying the sight of his broad chest and the ripples in his abdomen become taut when he lifts his arms over his head. 

“Mahal’s beard, Fíli, I can’t ever get over the sight of you,” Bofur says incredulously, running a hand down his face, feeling his arousal pick up between his legs just by looking at him. Puffing his chest a little for good measure, Fíli flexes his arms in an overt manner that has Bofur laughing hysterically.

“You’re also the biggest git I’ve ever met,” he says through his laughing, shaking his head. A git he may be, but Bofur loved him all the same. 

Fíli laughs at his own humor and steps out of his trousers at last, reaching for the comb on the night side table. His very own comb, the one he had used every morning since Dìs had given it to him when he was just a lad of thirty, a comb of polished ironwood and decorated in neatly carved patterns. Fíli grew giddy at the thought that it would run through Bofur’s hair also, one of his deepest desires since Fíli had fell in love with him, and one he had only imagined until now. 

Fíli climbs onto the bed and moves to sit behind Bofur, who sits up with a beating heart, ready for his hair to be undone. Then, after a split second of doubt, he turns, his voice cracking little, “C-can I do yours first?” 

Fíli smiles, only slightly curious why Bofur seemed so nervous, but he knows the feeling. When he first asked Bofur to do his braids one morning after a long night of making love in Bofur’s quarters, it felt like he was shaking like a leaf while getting naked in front of him for the first time. It was such a delicate ritual among their people to comb and fashion their chosen’s hair, and both of them had grown up being taught to wait until the right Dwarf came along. Some considered it akin to lying with another, but in most cases tending your chosen’s hair came afterwards, as an open display of trust and love that was binding. Fíli had been just as nervous as Bofur, so he nods in understanding and tenderness and moves around so his back faces his lover. 

Bofur carefully removes Fíli’s hair clasp and then his beads, setting them on the side table and starting to comb the ends of his hair. Fíli melts into the ministrations, tingles running across his scalp and down his back in pleasant waves, and he closes his eyes. Bofur marvels at the sparkling blond and gold strands mixed together, appearing almost like silk when it caught the right light. Ever since he had met him, Bofur admired his hair, the exceptional color of it, the way it fell down his back waves, even to how he wore it. It was one of things Bofur loved best about him, among a multitude of others, but it was his hair that made him a gem in a coal mine.

After a long while, Bofur decided he should finish instead of dallying, so he kisses Fíli’s shoulder in finality before handing the comb back. Fíli’s smile is bright and adoring when he turns around, kissing Bofur soundly on the lips with a quiet ‘thank you’. 

“Do you still want me to undo your braids?” he asks, so gently and assuring that it makes Bofur’s heart flutter. 

“Aye, I do. It’s just, you know… no one’s ever done it before except for my mum,” Bofur replies and gives a half shrug, smiling a little nervously. 

Fíli kisses his nose just because he can. “That’s alright, love. I understand. I’ll be careful.” 

Bofur’s smile grows and he says, “I know you will.”

He turns around on the bed, baring Fíli his back, and sighs as his lover begins undoing the silver clasps. He sets the three of them next to Fíli’s own on the side table and one by one he undoes each plait, carefully carding his fingers through until it was free. When he finally gathered all his hair in one sheet to rest against his back, Fíli’s breath catches in his throat in an audible gasp. 

It was even more beautiful than he had imagined, so much thick brown hair, strands of lighter brown interwoven in and the way the light shown on it was breathtaking. It reached just below the middle of his back, the ends curling free from the clasps, and oh, how soft it was! It flowed from his fingers like water, sweeter than the softest silks from the East.

“Bofur…,” Fíli breathes, barely a name on his lips. “Oh, Bofur, it’s so beautiful. It’s all so gorgeous, I shall treasure it for all my days. Oh, your hair…” Who knew Bofur’s hair could be so perfect? His dirty, smart-arse, pipe-smoking miner, possessing the most beautiful head of hair he had quite possibly ever seen. 

At his words of praise Bofur blushed furiously, grinning despite himself, and he wonders what Fíli would say at the look on his face. When Fíli starts pulling the comb through his mane he shudders in pure delight, feeling his adoration in his lover’s ardent care. He thinks himself a fool for not having done this earlier for its so pleasant and lovely to have his chosen care for him like this in one of the most intimate ways among their people. He can almost feel his heart swell with love in his chest for his prince and it gives him such happiness. 

Fíli brings his mouth to the curtain of hair on his shoulder blades so his lips may feel the softness, and he runs his nose through it and smiles at the fragrance. Bofur laughs quietly in a sweet way and he tilts his head sideways. 

“I love this. If you would let me do your hair every day, I would in no time flat. Just say the word and I’ll do it, I’ll run across the Mountain every morning if you wish it, in all aspects. I’ll do anything for you if you ask it of me,” Fíli says fervently, running his hand down Bofur’s shoulders and arms affectionately. 

“And I thought _I_ had an obsession with your hair,” Bofur chuckles but means it well. 

“I’ll gladly claim that title,” Fíli says into his hair and pulls away to continue combing it. 

Smirking, Bofur says, “Shall you claim me also?”

When Fíli pauses, Bofur takes the opportunity to turn around, and the look on the prince’s face surprises him. Fíli looks like he had seen a sight beyond reckoning, his eyes wide and his cheeks flushing pink. Bofur’s heart surged when he realized he looked like that because of him; with his hair down, he looked like a different dwarf, but the amazement in Fíli’s eyes was uncanny. It nearly made Bofur want to weep because Fíli found him beautiful and he loved him and he loved his hair, and for a moment he thought that he would.

“Oh, Bo,” Fíli says like a gust of wind, and that was enough for Bofur to sink his mouth to his passionately. 

Bofur was yielding and eager to accept his fingers by the time the third one entered him, moaning and nearly pleading for more. Fíli pulled his lover closer in his lap and Bofur sank down onto his cock at last, the both of them simultaneously letting loose heavy sighs. Once the pleasure of the first few moments of having himself filled registered in his mind, Bofur began to rocking himself back and forth, Fíli sliding perfectly in and out of him, his own cock rubbing against the prince’s belly. He moans as a bolt of pleasure surged through him, holding onto Fíli’s shoulder for purchase when he found a pace that made it easier for him to move and bounce. Fíli grits his teeth and groans in his throat, reveling in the tightness and warmth and the smooth ministrations of his lover, gripping onto his hips firmly to aid him in his up and down movements, letting his head loll backward. 

“Ohh, yes, that’s good, that’s so good,” Bofur whispers, bringing himself downward once more. “You fill me so well, my heart, your cock… ohhh, it feels just…,” he couldn’t finish, keeling his head sideways as another moan and a wave of passion ripped through him. 

Fíli keens at his words, pulling Bofur downward before he could move himself. In his sitting position it was so easy to pull him up again, and down, and he felt almost light in his grip. Bofur’s cock jumps and rubs against their bellies but before he could begin moving himself again, Fíli abruptly flipped Bofur over so he now lies on the bed. 

Fíli presses Bofur’s knees upward so they were near his shoulders, and at this angle he was able to relentlessly peg his deepest spot, making the miner cry out. He heaved in and out effortlessly and the sounds that followed were like music; the slap of skin on supple skin, whines and moans in various octaves from both of them, and the soft creaking of the bed. Fíli delighted in the way Bofur’s hair fanned behind his head from being tossed down, curling in the sheets, and the way he keened was rare; it wasn’t often Fíli could get Bofur to whine as loudly as he was now. 

“ _Fíli_! Ohhh, gods! Deeper, please, oh please, yesss, fuck me deeper! Ahhh!” Bofur pleads shamelessly, his fingers digging into the muscles of Fíli’s arms, throwing his head back as a loud moan bubbles from his chest. 

Fíli obliges, pressing Bofur’s down further so he was near bent in half and began thrusting his hips harder, punctuated by grunts from his lover on each intake. His thrusts make the sheets bunch up around Bofur’s shoulders and he bites into his knees, whines keening in his throat, grappling for purchase on Fíli’s shoulders. 

“Ohh, _Bofur_! Fuck! Hnng,” Fíli groans, laying his weight down before his arms give out, taking Bofur’s hands and twining their fingers together with sweaty palms. His lips hover over Bofur’s mouth while he heaves heavily into him, just grazing, and unable to wait, Bofur lifts his head to take his mouth. Fíli licks his lips with urgent yet unhurried swipes of his tongue and finally dives into his mouth, kissing his lover deeper and drinking his moans like the sweetest wine. 

Bofur drags his mouth from Fíli’s and plants smaller kisses along his beard, chanting ardently, “Oh, I love you, I love you,” as he made his way down his neck. Fíli buries his face into the space between Bofur’s neck and shoulder, breathing in his smell and nuzzling his nose in his skin. He groans low when he feels his cock tighten and the heat swirling in the base of his spine beg for release. 

Before he can even begin to calm himself, his orgasm takes him utterly, wracking his body in a buzz of ecstasy, his hips snapping to chase it as long as he can. Bofur tightens around him to draw him deeper and his hands grip along his back to pull him closer. 

“Don’t you dare stop, don’t stop now, d-don’t stop—“ Bofur pleads grittily, wrapping his legs tight around Fíli’s waist as he raises himself on his elbows. He’s still swimming in the aftershocks but watching his lover’s face contort in pure pleasure is enough for his oversensitive cock to continue thrusting into him. 

All at once, Bofur’s body is seized and he arches his back, his release striping up his belly to his chest in thick spurts, nails digging into Fíli’s shoulder but he doesn’t mind one bit, marveling in the way his lover’s mouth is the perfect round shape, his brows upturned and knitted tight, and cheeks flushed crimson with red-bitten lips, hair mussed all about him. He looks absolutely wrecked and its exactly what he wanted, what he needed, and Fíli sings his praises along Bofur’s cheek as he relaxes into a panting mess. 

“That was wild,” Bofur says a few moments later through his heavy breathing, making Fíli chuckle through his kisses. 

“But so good,” he drawls, weaving his fingers through his hair near his temple, all the way to the ends. “You’re absolutely perfect, my heart, I adore you so. Will you stay with me tonight?” 

Bofur hums affectionately, twining his own hands through Fíli’s mane, his heart singing. “I think I could do that. I could definitely do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
